


Unpredictable

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Fiona started to work for Adrian Raines, a couple of weeks ago. At first, she thought it is just a regular job, but soon she realises it is more than that. Adrian Raines is not human. He is one of the Vampires in New York. When Fiona started this job, she never thought her life would get so dangerous.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Fiona Devita
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

Another day of work awaits Fiona. She used to hate getting up at night to get to work, but since she is working with Adrian, she loves her job. Of course, it can be scary within all the vampires, but she has to act like she doesn’t know they are vampires because Adrian decided to keep the memories of her, under the condition she would never tell anyone. Fiona hates to keep secrets from Lily but she is doing it to keep her memories and to protect Lily. But she also keeps one secret from Adrian - the night where she saw another red-eyed person, but what could she tell about them? They didn’t talk to each other at all. So, she doesn’t know who or what she saw.

“Good Evening, Adrian." Fiona enters the room and walks over to her desk.

“Good Evening, Fiona. Today is the appointment with Kamilah, Priya and Lester. Could you maybe prepare a glass of juice for them."

Juice. For Fiona, it’s still weird to hear the word juice but not meaning juice.

“Of course, I will bring it in ten minutes.”

“Thank you." Adrian leaves to his study while Fiona goes over to the kitchen where Adrian keeps his drinks.

She prepares the red drinks for each of them and brings them over on a tray.

“The drinks." Fiona enters the room and all the eyes land on her. She takes a deep breath and goes over to each of them.

“One for you Mr Castellanos." Lester watches her and his eyes redden.

“I wish I could drink it from you.” He whispers.

Fiona glares at him. "You may be a partner of my boss, but it doesn’t mean you can talk to me like I am a meal." Fiona goes over to Kamilah.

“One for you Mrs Sayeed.”

“Thank you, darling." And then she goes over to Priya a little bit more scared because she already drank her blood, but she has to act as she forgot.

“And of course, one for you Mrs Lacroix.”

“Thank you." She looks at Fiona and smirks.

Fiona goes over to Adrian and he takes the glass from her hand. He can see she feels uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Fiona. You may leave now." She nods and leaves the room.

The moment she closes the door she leans against it and takes a deep breath.

 

After one hour, Adrian comes out of his study with Kamilah, Priya and Lester, saying goodbye to them. Fiona gets up, not want to be disrespectful.

“Goodbye lovely." Lester walks over and smiles the same does Priya.

Fiona starts to get even more uncomfortable. Adrian walks over and stands between Priya, Lester and Fiona visibly angry.

“Leave her alone or I make you." He looks at them.

“You didn’t make her forget," Kamilah informs.

Priya and Lester look up to him. "She still knows who we are?”

“Yes, she deserves it. And it safe with her."

They glare at him and turn to the door. "I hope you know what you do Raines." And they leave.

 

After Fiona hears the door falling into the lock, she let out a breath she was holding.

“Are you okay?”

“No. Sorry I have to leave.”

“You don’t quit, right?”  
“No. But I just need to get my mind off of those moments."  
Adrian nods and watches her go.

The next day she walks over to her work again as she feels a cold shiver. She turns around and looks around, but she can’t see anything so she speeds up but before she can reach her work someone takes her, she screams but the person makes her stop by putting pressure on her throat. The person who holds her is strong, so it doesn’t change anything that she tries to get free.  
As that person turns her around, she sees it’s not a person anymore but a feral. Her eyes widened.  
“Please don’t hurt me."  
The feral pushes her on the bank and opens his mouth. Fiona's heart beats faster. She closes her eyes but before the feral gets a chance to eat her she hears an impact of two people crashing into one another.  
Fiona opens her eyes. "Adrian, Stop!"  
Fiona remembers Adrian saying the bite of a feral could kill him too. The Feral turns around to her again and rushes over to her.  
Before Fiona could turn around and run away, she falls over a stone and lies on the floor. Adrian tries to get up to get to the feral but then she sees the man from the balcony, running towards them and killing the feral. He looks at Fiona, being captured by his eyes.  
“Fiona!" Adrian shouts.  
She shakes her head and looks away from his eyes. "Thank you."  
He nods and vanishes into the night again. Fiona looks around her and Adrian kneeling next to her. She pushes him away.

“Fiona?" Fiona gets up and breathes.

“Sorry let’s go to work." Fiona turns around and she walks over to the skyscraper and Adrian follows her.

As he enters, she waits in front of the elevator. "Talk to me, Fiona." Adrian looks at her.

She looks up at him seeing a wound of the feral on his neck, already healing. She shakes her head and enters the elevator. Adrian enters too and watches her, while she stares holes into the air. He sighs as she enters her desk without looking at him.

“You have the feeding appointment with Nicole today. No other appointments." Fiona looks at the planer.

“Fiona, let’s go eat something in the restaurant.”

“I am not hungry, thank you.”

“I can make you forget it you know, that right?”

“I said no.”

Adrian sighs but understands she wants to be alone.

 

After he comes out of the study again, Fiona is not there only a small paper. Adrian takes it.

I don’t want to forget but I can’t continue. I am sorry I thought I am stronger. B.

 

Adrian looks outside, the sun already rising. Adrian sighs and leaves the study to go to the apartment of Fiona. As he arrived there his skin hurts. He knocks on the door and Fiona opens the door.

“Lily did you forget your key ag- Adrian??" She looks shocked.

“Can we talk?" Adrian looks pale.

“Come in." She rushes into the apartment and closes all the curtains.

“Is it better?" She turns around to Adrian who sits on the sofa.

“Give me some minutes I will return well again.” Fiona goes over to him.

“Wait. Stay there.”

Fiona stops. "Why?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Fiona. I might not be in a good state right now." Adrian breathes and sits up.

“Why did you come here? The sun is clear outside right now. For how long you were outside?”

“Twenty minutes." Fiona walks over to him and sits down next to him.

“You don’t look so good. Are you sure you will be fine?"

Adrian opens his eyes and they are red, and his fangs are out now.

Fiona looks at him. "Adrian?”

He growls and looks at her neck.

“You need blood.”

Adrian nods and looks away from her.

“What will happen if you don’t get blood within the next minutes?" Fiona asks.

“I could disappear. I may fall to ashes or I return normal and have less strength." Adrian responds with closed eyes.

“Take mine.”

Adrian opens his eyes shocked. "No... I shouldn’t. I don’t know if I can stop myself.”

“Adrian you need blood. Your burning wounds won’t heal. I know how fast your wounds heal normally.”

He looks over to her, holding his breast. “Are you sure?”

Fiona nods and reveals her neck. Adrian sits up and captures her chin.

Before he bites, he kisses her neck, making her moan. And then he bites her. Fiona just feels a little sting but then it feels full of pleasure. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Adrian’s mouth on her neck.

After a while, Adrian stops and pulls away. He closes his eyes and breathes in. Fiona looks at him, seeing the colour turning back into his face, the wounds healing slowly on his neck.

“Are you okay?”

Adrian opens his eyes and looks at her. "Yes."

He touches his fangs and stroke over her wound on the neck, healing the wound immediately.

Fiona looks at him. “Now you wanted to talk."

Adrian changes back into his human look. "Yes, can I do anything to make you come back?"

“Why do you even care Adrian? You could find any other assistant."

Adrian doesn’t leave her eyes. "Because something happened what we vampires shouldn’t do, but I can’t help it."

Fiona looks up confused. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I need you. Not just as my assistant, but as a friend too. And I tried to fool myself.”

“Adrian, stop.”

“Fiona.”

“No! You are a vampire. You are immortal; you won’t age while I get older and older. And I die."

Adrian sighs. "I know but I ...”

“No Adrian.”

“Okay, I go then." Adrian stands up.

“What? No!" Fiona stops him. “The sun is out. It could kill you. You wait here till the sunsets." Fiona looks up at Adrian.

“If I wouldn’t be a vampire, would you go out with me?"

Fiona swallows. Would she go out with him if he doesn’t have that secret? If he could get old with her?

“Yes." Fiona looks down. "Yes, I would, but it’s bad to think about what-ifs." Fiona goes over to the sofa again.

Adrian follows her and stares at her. "It is rude to stare."

Adrian chuckles. "Sorry.” Adrian looks down. “Now I wish I wouldn’t be a vampire.”

“Well, then we wouldn’t have met." Fiona giggles.

“But you care about me?”

“I do. But I don’t think this would work. I mean I am just a meal within all the vampires.”

“For me, you are not.”

Fiona gazes into his eyes. "I love you Fiona Devita.”

“Adrian..." He takes her hand and strokes it with his thumb.

“Please give me a chance to prove to you that I will protect you. That we both have a chance."

Fiona sighs. “One wrong step and I am gone."

Adrian nods. "Well, I could make you forget the mistake."

She hits Adrian.

"Ouch!" Fiona realises. "How are you so strong?”

“I am a vampire, Fiona.”

“Oh, and please no talking about Vampires in private?”

“Accepted.”

“In private we are just Fiona and Adrian.”

“Okay, I have no problems with that.”

“Will you be able to be close to me?”

“Close?”

“You know what I mean?”

“Um... Oh. You mean you and me. Uh Well, I am. I won’t turn the minute we do it. But I never tried it.”

Fiona nods. "Just don’t hurt me.”

“I won’t.”

“May I?" Fiona nods and Adrian strokes her cheek and kisses her.

Adrian knows he will do everything in his power to protect her and if it means to give his own life, he would take the risk. He also picks her up as soon as the sunset, so she doesn’t have to walk the way where she got attacked. And when it’s getting too early, he brings her back home.


End file.
